A Fellow Scholar
by Demeanon
Summary: Yet despite his joy at finding a fellow scholar again, he can't help but sometimes wish she would look at him the same way she looks at the things, people, and cultures that turn up in their adventures. But only sometimes. -No pairings-
1. Chapter 1

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 1_

A/N: My disclaimer is this - if I owned Dr. Who, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers. _(Also, if you want to give adventure ideas, that's fine by me. Just please remember that due to my writing style, I will not be able to keep a cohesive style with more than 3 new characters. Unless I try hard. **Really** hard.)_

_

* * *

_

He always finds it relieving, having a traveling companion who is content to merely _learn_. It is such a rare trait to find in humans, especially as human culture changes throughout the 21st Century to be more accepting of various relationships. It was almost as if a positive correlation existed between the level of sexual pride in the culture and the likelihood of a companion who was openly attracted to him.

Oh, he knows she's _attracted_ to him – he fancies himself rather irresistible, and sometimes her sideways glances seem to have a _tad_ too much tilt to them – but he has never known her to _act_ on it. She had even shied away from simple hugs until she had gotten used to his personality.

Yet despite his joy at finding a fellow scholar again, he can't help but sometimes wish she would look at him the same way she looks at the things, people, and cultures that turn up in their adventures.

But only sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 2 - Dubious Sexuality_

A/N: My disclaimer is this - if I owned Dr. Who, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers. _(Also, if you want to give adventure ideas, that's fine by me. Just please remember that due to my writing style, I will not be able to keep a cohesive style with more than 3 new characters. Unless I try hard. **Really** hard.)_

_Warning for this chapter is hints of bisexuality._

_

* * *

_

Sometimes he wonders as to what her sexuality is.

True she spends most of her time thinking about the handsome guys they come across, but he every now and then he'll notice her looking a bit too long at women's figures. She claims she can appreciate the aesthetic value of a person. Because she's an artist, she says.

He'd believe her, if it weren't for the glint of a leer that sometimes accompanies such looks.

After one such episode where he brought up the subject, she accused him of sometimes looking at the men with a bit too much interest. He had told her that he was merely observing. It wasn't until they visited the Irish Celtic tribes that he realized she was right.

But only sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 3 - Translation_

A/N: My disclaimer is this - if I owned Dr. Who, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers. _(Also, if you want to give adventure ideas, that's fine by me. Just please remember that due to my writing style, I will not be able to keep a cohesive style with more than 3 new characters. Unless I try hard. **Really** hard.)_

_

* * *

_

"Why is it, that everywhere we go the TARDIS translates the local language to English?"

"Because you speak English."

"Well, yes, but why is it a British accent?"

"Hm?"

"Doctor."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why is it British English?"

"Possibly due to the fact that Briton, or England as you know it, is the place that the English language evolved from Brittonic, Anglo-Frisian, and Old Saxon. The TARDIS is most likely translating it into British English for this reason, as all other places in which the English language exists it is not a naturally occurring phenomenon."

"Ah.

…

Does that mean that you speak English naturally, or no?"

"Actually, the TARDIS translates you into perfect Gallifreyan. You have a lovely accent."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 4 - Singing_

A/N: My disclaimer is this - if I owned Dr. Who, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers. _(Also, if you want to give adventure ideas, that's fine by me. Just please remember that due to my writing style, I will not be able to keep a cohesive style with more than 3 new characters. Unless I try hard. **Really** hard.)_

_

* * *

_

She can't sing. She thinks she can.

But she can't.

He had been relaxing in the library with a nice cup of tea when suddenly a warbling _shrill_ filled the TARDIS. It had almost startled him. Almost.

Curious as to what the ghastly noise was, he followed it to her room. He stood for a moment outside of her room and listened to her make an absolute _wreck_ of "I Dreamed a Dream". She had stopped quickly after he told her his thoughts on her singing.

So when she was forced on stage during a festival on one of Larkaedia's moons by the locals and practically demanded to sing – somehow they had been mistaken for travelling bards – he had been ready to use his sonic screwdriver to distract everyone. He was about to press the button when she opened her mouth and _belted._

After fleeing the natives and making it safely back to the TARDIS, he tells her to avoid singing when possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 5 - Tears_

A/N: My disclaimer is this - if I owned Dr. Who, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers. _(Also, if you want to give adventure ideas, that's fine by me. Just please remember that due to my writing style, I will not be able to keep a cohesive style with more than 3 new characters. Unless I try hard. **Really** hard.)_

_This chapter is based on my own experience. I never did get to say goodbye properly._

* * *

When she asks if she can visit her grandfather as he dies, his immediate thought was not particularly kind.

Had he picked up another stupid human who hoped to use time travel to save someone who should die?

He accuses her of such, and she responds that her grandfather had lived a long and happy life. The only reason to continue his suffering in a decaying body was to stave off the sorrow that follows death. She had been asleep when he died – she wanted to say goodbye properly.

Tears shine brightly in her eyes when she reenters the TARDIS. He wonders if anyone will cry for him when he is on the brink of death.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 6 - Old Enemies_

A/N: My disclaimer is this - if I owned Dr. Who, I would not be writing fanfiction about it.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers. From here on, I might try for longer and more plot-driven chapters. I think that will be exciting, don't you?

* * *

He has tried to keep this companion away from his ancient enemies, but no matter how hard he tries to avoid them, they _always _turn up.

_Daleks_… no matter how many times he destroys them, they always return, re-opening old wounds left by the Time War.

And _oh_, how he _hates_ them.

After leaving the newest incarnations of Daleks floating in space, a black hole slowly dragging their ship to oblivion, she asks him what they were, and why he left them to die _slowly_ and _painfully _as they are crushed by the darkness. So he tells her.

After all, ancient enemies must be acknowledged, or you'll never know what you're running from, and the lack of fear will slow you until you are caught in their grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fellow Scholar:** _Chapter 7 - Similar_

A/N: Last chapter, 'cause I felt the need to end this. I do not own Doctor Who.

This story can go with any Doctor, but mostly the 11th, since I've seen the most of him. Or maybe a future one. You never know with time travellers.

* * *

When she doesn't say anything to keep him from being cruel to yet another defeated foe, he realizes something - she's too similar to him.

It explains why he felt like he could relate to her, despite her being the most gaurded of all the previous companions. It explains why he sometimes felt like leaving her alone on some distant planet or in some distant time until she learned to be less... he didn't know what.

So he takes her back to Earth, to the point in time where her life would be least affected by the timey-wimey ball they had created by missing two years of her life. She doesn't want to leave - she's never felt like she's belonged on Earth.

Years later in her time-line, when he has gained a new, less similar companion, he discovers that she has joined Torchwood. He briefly smiles, happy for her and her success - then he carries on.

He's sure Jack enjoys her company.


End file.
